


Sleeping Beauty [French]

by saphique



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Play, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Pretending to be Asleep, Sex Is Fun, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Tribadism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Les minutes passent, la rapprochant du moment où Miranda va intégrer cette pièce. Tout semble si surréaliste. Malgré le fait qu’elles font l’amour depuis plusieurs mois déjà, cette nouvelle intimité qui sera partagée ressemble au trac poignant de leurs premières fois. Andrea se sent novice et a l’impression de redécouvrir Miranda, placée devant l’inconnu que sa partenaire va lui offrir en acceptant de réaliser son fantasme.*English version is also available*
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Sleeping Beauty [French]

**Author's Note:**

> Note the tags. This contains consensual sex between two women where it is known that one pretends to be asleep.
> 
> After being a Mirandy fan since the old time of Livejournal, this is actually my first attempt to write about them.
> 
> Link to the English version : https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428037

Il y a plusieurs jours, lors d’une nuit passionnée, à partager des orgasmes perpétuels, saoules de plaisir, Andrea et Miranda avaient commencé à admettre des scénarios sexuels qui les excitait. À vrai dire, c’était plutôt Andrea qui avait abordé le sujet, tandis qu’elle était allongée sur le dos, en sueur et pantelante, caressant de ses mains la chevelure argentée de Miranda qui se logeait entre ses jambes. Pendant que la bouche de l’éditrice embrassait et léchait sans cesse son sexe mouillé, Andrea devenait folle de plaisir, et marmonnait à voix-haute ses fantasmes. Tout comme la lubrification qui coulait à flot entre ses jambes, les aveux émergeaient hors de Andrea sans qu’elle puisse les contrôler, au grand plaisir de Miranda qui écoutait attentivement malgré sa bouche bien occupée. Andrea avait bégayé son fantasme de la Sleeping Beauty avec des phrases entre-coupées, à peine compréhensibles, mais toutefois très provocantes. Il s’agissait d’être entièrement possédée par Miranda, tout en étant inerte, réceptive et passive, et profiter de tout ce que Miranda oserait faire à son corps faussement endormi. Au fur et à mesure que la description approfondissait, les mots perdaient leur exactitude, Andrea approchait de son orgasme, devenait inarticulée avant d’atteindre une jouissance d’une force surprenante. Souriant de satisfaction avec un air suffisant, Miranda avait noté à quel point ce fantasme stimule Andrea.

Visiblement affectée par sa propre confession, Andrea s’était empressée de bafouiller par embarras. Miranda, après avoir essuyé ses lèvres du rebord de sa main, avait avoué, elle-aussi, trouver ce fantasme très intéressant. Prenant place aux côtés d’Andrea, essoufflée, Miranda lui a demandé d’élaborer les règles de ce scénario inhabituel, si jamais ce fantasme se réalisait. Soudainement timide, Andrea rougissait et énonçait avec une gêne inaccoutumée les règles de ce fantasme : Andrea fera semblant d’être endormie; elle sera déjà au lit pour le souci du réalisme; ne pourra pas réagir et ne pourra pas gémir de plaisir; sinon Miranda devra arrêter le fantasme. Elles ne pourront pas interagir lorsque le fantasme va se réaliser, et Miranda va devoir d’abord embrasser le front d’Andrea, pour se rassurer mutuellement, et ensuite Miranda pourra faire absolument tout ce qu’elle désire. Si Andrea aura besoin mettre fin au fantasme, tout ce qu’elle aura à faire, sera de bouger ou de dire « stop ». Après ces précisions très élaborées, Miranda a compris à quel point ce fantasme était important pour Andrea si tout était déjà si détaillé dans son esprit. Donc, Miranda avait acquiescé avec autant de plaisir que de réticence, n’osant pas avertir Andrea qu’elle ne sait pas trop comment se comporter pour satisfaire le scénario de son amoureuse. Avoir une relation sexuelle avec une personne consentante mais qui ne montre aucun signe de réciprocité pourrait être malaisant. Mais puisqu’elle est Miranda Priestly, elle va trouver une solution.

Les femmes ont repris leur quotidien et pour l’instant, depuis cette confession, le sujet n’a pas été abordé de nouveau.

\---

L’après-midi vient à peine de commencer, et il s’avère que Miranda traverse une journée désastreuse à Runway. Des retards dans l’impression des dernières séances photos et des erreurs dans l’envoi des derniers échantillons venaient faire débouler tout son agenda de la semaine. Miranda déteste les situations où elle ne peut pas en contrôler les retombées. C’est donc en expirant avec découragement que la proposition d’Andrea atteint son esprit et vient revigorer son âme. L’offre d’Andrea semble être une solution excellente pour tempérer son humeur et retrouver un équilibre. Être en contrôle absolu d’une situation sans risque, entourée d’amour, de sécurité et d’espièglerie. Miranda mord l’intérieur de sa joue pour retenir un sourire inapproprié.

Cette frustration est également un outil productif qui pourrait l’aider à solliciter suffisamment d’énergie et de confiance nécessaires pour accomplir un tel scénario. Car le fantasme d’Andrea, quelque peu particulier, est plus exigeant pour Miranda qu’il ne l’est pour Andrea, malgré ce que pense Andrea, qui n’a qu’à feindre l’inconscience avec agrément. Les projecteurs seront sur Miranda, sur l’analyse de chaque geste et sur les conséquences de chaque décision, et Miranda craint de rendre la situation inconfortable avec une quelconque maladresse. Il est quasi impossible d’offusquer Andrea quand il s’agit de sexualité, et c’est bel et bien Andrea qui demande cet abandon total, et ce soir, Miranda se croit capable de le lui offrir avec conviction.

Donc, tandis que les filles dorment chez leur père, et que Miranda carbure sur cette décision qui donne naissance à des papillons d’excitation dans son ventre, elle s’empresse de texter Andrea son invitation pour ce soir, si Andrea est disposée, et patiente les prochaines heures dans une délicieuse attente.

\----

Sous un soleil réchauffant d’automne, en cette fin d’après-midi, dans les bureaux de _The Mirror_ , le cellulaire d’Andrea annonce qu’elle reçoit un message texte de « M », sans être aperçu sur le champ. Les doigts d’Andrea travaillent activement sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Concentrée sur un article qui doit être envoyé pour approbation d’ici la prochaine heure, Andrea ne porte pas attention au cellulaire pour l’instant. Elle jongle avec les mots qui défilent dans sa tête, à peine consciente du message qui l’attend. Heureusement qu’Andrea ne connait pas la nature de ce texto, car sa concentration aurait été interrompue définitivement.

Ce n’est qu’en concluant son article qu’Andrea soupire de contentement en reculant dans son siège, afin de reposer son dos confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise, avec un bon sentiment d’accomplissement et de fierté. Ce faisant, elle en profite pour prendre une gorgée de son café devenu froid, avant de s’empresser, sourire aux lèvres, à prendre son cellulaire et regarder attentivement l’écran pour lire le message de Miranda.

« Sleeping Beauty, si tu es prête, je le suis. Ce soir, 21h. »

Andrea s’étouffe instantanément avec sa gorgée de café, éclaboussant l’écran où figure l’article terminé. Mais cela ne l’empêche pas de réagir comme si elle venait de gagner à la loterie et elle s’empresse d’envoyer à Miranda une réponse positive, avec ses mains tremblantes de surprise.

« Il y aura une femme endormie dans ton lit… »

\----

De retour à la Townhouse, Andrea frétille, sautille de hâte sur ses deux pieds et se sent minuscule dans l’immense maison désertée. Elle ne pensait pas que Miranda puisse proposer de réaliser son fantasme aussi rapidement, et de manière aussi inattendue. Elle se demande dans quel genre d’humeur se trouve Miranda. Soit, absolument tout fonctionne à merveille à Runway et cette fierté a stimulé une ambition sexuelle, soit, absolument rien en fonctionne comme il se doit à Runway et cette frustration a incité une détermination sexuelle. Habituellement, ce sont ces deux scénarios qui jouent fortement sur les humeurs de Miranda, comme si elle atteignait les deux côtés du balancier avec une force contrebalancée. Peu importe, Andrea se prépare mentalement à ces deux humeurs, une plus enjouée ou une plus audacieuse.

Andrea danse d’une pièce à l’autre. Il est présentement 19h, et elle doit passer le temps. Passant à la cuisine pour se préparer un repas, elle change d’idée. Décidée à ne pas manger afin de ne pas être distraite par la digestion, Andrea décide de ne consommer qu’un nourrissant jus de fruits, pour accumuler suffisamment d’énergie et de vitamines pour pouvoir apprécier pleinement la séance de ce soir.

Ensuite, elle monte à la chambre afin de préparer les vêtements qu’elle va porter pour l’évènement. Elle choisit de porter les vêtements les plus banals, c’est-à-dire un sous-vêtement noir et une camisole blanche à petite bretelles qui couvrent à peine sa poitrine. La mise en scène se doit d’être réaliste, et Andrea ne dort jamais avec une lingerie sophistiquée. Par la suite, la journaliste passe par la salle de bain pour se rafraichir, trimer un peu de ses poils pubiens et raser la fine repousse sur ses jambes. Elle retire tout maquillage sur son visage, hydrate sa peau, parfume sa chevelure avec son parfum préféré, se brosse les dents attentivement et attache ses cheveux simplement.

De retour dans la chambre de Miranda, frappée par le calme avant la tempête, Andrea est émue par l’audace de Miranda et par son acceptation de ce fantasme particulier. Son cœur palpite d’anticipation en attendant l’heure de leur rendez-vous, et aucune lecture ni émission de télévision ne parvient à occuper son esprit.

Les minutes passent, la rapprochant du moment où Miranda va intégrer cette pièce. Tout semble si surréaliste. Malgré le fait qu’elles font l’amour depuis plusieurs mois déjà, cette nouvelle intimité qui sera partagée ressemble au trac poignant de leurs premières fois. Andrea se sent novice et a l’impression de redécouvrir Miranda, placée devant l’inconnu que sa partenaire va lui offrir en acceptant de réaliser son fantasme.

Le moment approche et même si Miranda pourrait être en retard, Andrea s’assure d’être prête pour l’accueillir à 21h. Alors, Andrea éteint toutes les lumières de la pièce, ne laissant que la lumière du corridor. Elle s’allonge au centre du lit, décide de se coucher sur le côté, exposant ses longues jambes dénudées, ses sous-vêtements noirs, son dos presque découvert sous la petite camisole blanche. Sa tête repose sur son bras plié sous son oreiller, et son autre bras repose devant elle, cachant quelque peu sa poitrine. Et qui sait, si Miranda était en retard, peut-être cette dernière trouverait-t-elle une réelle femme endormie dans ce lit si douillet.

Mais impossible de s’endormir. L’anticipation ne fait que grandir en Andrea, au point où elle doit déjà changer de sous-vêtements qui sont déjà trempés de sa lubrification. La simple idée de la venue de Miranda la fait réagir comme si elle la caressait déjà. Mais Andrea refuse de se toucher elle-même, elle conserve cette accumulation de désir pour l’offrir pleinement à Miranda. À peine a-t-elle eu le temps de se changer, de se rafraichir et de se recoucher qu’un bruit se fait entendre au premier étage.

En bas des escaliers, la porte d’entrée s’ouvre avant de se refermer plus bruyamment qu’à l’habitude, une manière probable pour Miranda d’annoncer sa présence à sa princesse endormie. L’écho de ce bruit résonne jusque quand la cage thoracique de Andrea. La pénombre de la chambre encourage l’excitation d’Andrea à imaginer tant de scénarios possibles, cependant elle ne veut pas brouiller la piste entre ses fantasmes intérieurs et le fantasme qui s’apprête à se dérouler dans le présent. Donc, elle se concentre sur sa respiration et sur les bruits environnants, tels que les souliers à talon-aiguille de Miranda qui claquent contre le plancher du portique. Un long silence mène presque Andrea à une hyperventilation d’excitation.

Quand Miranda va-t-elle monter à l’étage? Que va-t-elle dire? Que va-t-elle faire? Que va-t-elle porter? Que pense-t-elle, actuellement?

Et c’est à ce moment-là que, discrètement, Andrea reconnait le son des pieds de Miranda qui gravit les escaliers. Ses sous-vêtements sont à nouveau trempés, mais Andrea ne peut pas bouger. Elle feint le sommeil malgré son cœur qui semble vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Elle entend le passage de Miranda, de plus en plus bruyant, dans le corridor à l’étage, tout près de la porte de la chambre à coucher. Cependant, Miranda ne s’y arrête pas, elle poursuit son chemin jusqu’à la salle de bain, et ferme la porte derrière elle.

Plusieurs minutes s’écoulent pendant que Miranda s’occupe dans la pièce avoisinante, ne faisant qu’agrandir le mystère de la tournure de cette soirée. Andrea essaie de ne pas serrer les cuisses et se concentre sur sa respiration à l’instant où Miranda quitte finalement la salle de bain.

Et puis, la lumière du corridor vient atteindre les meubles dans la chambre et créer des ombres additionnelles. Andrea ressent la lumière toucher ses paupières. Miranda a ouvert la porte de la chambre et se glisse dans la sombre pièce avec discrétion, comme si elle était une intrue qui ne voulait pas réveiller cette femme qui dort. Andrea tient fortement au réalisme de son fantasme, alors elle garde les yeux fermés avec sérénité, et tente d’imaginer la silhouette de Miranda dans l’embrasure de la porte.

Miranda s’avance discrètement dans la pénombre, sans ouvrir les lumières puisque celles dans le corridor sont suffisantes pour découper le corps endormi d’Andrea. Le parfum de Miranda envahit fortement les lieux. Il est difficile pour Andrea de maintenir une respiration normale, car la délicieuse anticipation vient accélérer ses inspirations et ses expirations. Un petit sourire se dessine sur la pointe de sa bouche pulpeuse, mais elle se doit de rester dans son personnage de femme endormie, celle qui ne s’attend pas à recevoir une intrue qui se faufile clandestinement dans sa chambre.

Soudain, Andrea sent un mouvement sur le lit. Miranda s’assoit derrière Andrea et admire la silhouette semi-nue de la Sleeping Beauty. Andrea sent la présence de Miranda, derrière elle, comme une onde d’électricité qui parcourt tout son être. La journaliste offre son corps sans restriction, s’abandonne complètement, à la merci de Miranda. Andrea distingue la respiration de Miranda, légèrement plus prononcée qu’à l’habitude, et cela est une réjouissance. Andrea se remémore le nez pointu de Miranda, ses lèvres mouillées et son regard fixé sur sa silhouette. Andrea imagine ses joues rosées, le bleu de ses yeux et la coiffure argentée. 

« Ma belle créature,» murmure l’éditrice avec ronronnement, à peine audible. 

Et voilà que le fantasme commence, la fiction opère, et le sourire de Andrea disparaît joyeusement. Pendant de longues secondes, aucune activité ne vient meubler le silence de la pièce, jusqu’à ce que le lit vacille un peu sous les nouveaux mouvements de Miranda qui, lentement, se penche au-dessus du corps endormi d’Andrea. Les battements de cœur d’Andrea accélèrent. Tel que convenu, le premier geste que Miranda pose, est l’application d’un léger baiser sur son front, contre son toupet qui couvre une partie de sa peau, comme un geste qui rassure la réelle Andrea non-endormie qui patiente avec enthousiasme la réalisation de son fantasme. Ne voulant pas sortir de son personnage, Andrea ne réagit pas, ne répond pas au baiser et ne bouge pas. Cela est la clef qui accorde à Miranda la permission de pouvoir commencer le fantasme en toute sécurité, avec le consentement des deux parties.

Avec une délicatesse incroyable, Miranda pose de légers baisés, à peine distinguables, sur la nuque d’Andrea, contre son épaule. Comme si ses lèvres ne voulaient pas toucher sa personne, mais pourtant son souffle est bien là, en suspend et chaud contre sa peau. Sa bouche se rapproche de la bretelle de sa camisole, et c’est là que Miranda, à l’aide de deux doigts, retire lentement la bretelle, par de-là son épaule et son poignet. Ce faisant, la poitrine généreuse d’Andrea est plus facile à dénuder au fur et à mesure que le tissu glisse le long de son bras. Stimulée, Andrea frisonne, mais ne bouge toujours pas, ne voulant surtout pas gâcher ce moment. Après quelques secondes, Miranda glisse ses doigts le long du bras de Andrea, remontant jusqu’à son épaule, touchant la clavicule, avant de tranquillement redescendre vers sa poitrine. L’effleurement des doigts se transforme en caresse tandis que la paume de Miranda empoigne, avec délicatesse et fermeté, le sein dénudé d’Andrea. Le mamelon est au creux de sa paume, et Miranda palpe, tournoie quelque peu, palpe encore, faisant frissonner Andrea. Tout en caressant son sein, Miranda appose des baisés contre sa nuque. Ses cheveux blancs caressent sa joue et Andrea doit tout faire pour ne pas montrer de signes de réciprocité, sinon le fantasme prendra fin, et cela lui ferait perdre la tête de déception.

« Toujours aussi désirable, » chuchote-t-elle entre quelques baisés, avec une voix caverneuse.

Graduellement, Miranda rapproche son corps contre celui de son amoureuse endormie. Andrea remarque que Miranda est encore habillée. Toutes les deux émanent de la chaleur et il devient difficile de se concentrer à demeurer immobile. La main de Miranda alterne ses cajoleries entre le sein dénudé et le sein encore sous la camisole, retrouvant le mamelon éveillé sous le tissu. De plus en plus empressée dans ses caresses, et quelque peu déçue de ne pouvoir admirer la poitrine d’Andrea en étant dans cette position, Miranda empoigne le bas de la camisole et décide de la soulever au-dessus de ses seins. Le tissu est roulé près de sa clavicule, froissé et ignoré et il dévoile exactement ce que la bouche de Miranda désire. Tous ces gestes sont accomplis à la fois avec finesse, à la fois avec empressement. Avec avidité, Miranda y pose sa bouche, et lèche avec vénération les seins exposés.

Attention, si Andrea laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir, Miranda va interrompre ses mouvements. Alors Andrea se retient de toutes ses forces d’expulser ce soupir de plaisir qui chatouille sa gorge. En revange, Andrea commence à transpirer dans sa nuque et dans le bas de son dos, stimulée par les caresses illicites de Miranda. Miranda lèche, pose ses lèvres autour de son mamelon et le tète avec lenteur, le parcourt doucement avec sa langue, et, au grand plaisir d’Andrea, émet un grognement de plaisir. Andrea se sent ivre à l’idée de son amoureuse qui prend tellement plaisir à ravir ses seins, au point où elle mord sa lèvre inférieure à l’abri du regard de Miranda.

« Tu es si délicieuse, » ces mots sont prononcés mielleusement.

Miranda continue la lente l’application de baisés et de léchées partout contre le ventre et les côtes de la femme endormie, descendant graduellement jusqu’à ses hanches. Subitement, Andrea est gênée de sa condition car ses sous-vêtements sont tellement trempés au point où une odeur révélatrice doit en émaner. Peut-être est-ce cela qui chatouille les narines de Miranda, car en peu de temps, Miranda se redresse telle une lionne, à genoux au-dessus d’Andrea avec un gémissement anticipateur. Les mains singulièrement humides de l’éditrice se posent complaisamment sur l’épaule de la journaliste et Miranda déplace tranquillement le corps endormi d’Andrea, la couchant ainsi sur le ventre, faisant attention à sa tête posée sur l’oreiller et s’assurant de son confort, posant ses bras confortablement près de l’oreiller. 

Miranda descend du lit et Andrea se retrouve seule, exposée, désirante et désirable, tremblotante et excitée. Ayant la tête près de son oreiller, il est plus facile pour elle d’expulser ses discrets miaulements d’anticipation et de plaisir. Elle sent la fraicheur de l’atmosphère caresser son corps dénudé et elle humecte le parfum de Miranda qui danse autour d’elle. Sa peau est mouillée par sa sueur et par les baisés délicatement offerts par Miranda et elle frisonne.

Ne sachant pas quelle sera la prochaine étape, Andrea patiente en tremblotant imperceptiblement. Mais elle la découvre rapidement, car elle entend Miranda travailler à retirer ses propres vêtements. Andrea distingue le bruit d’une fermeture éclair. Miranda arbore-elle le linge qu’elle portait à Runway? Andrea reconnait le son du tissu qui se froisse tandis que Miranda se déshabille, et Andrea entend le distinct frôlement des bas-collants qui glissent le long de ses jambes. 

Rapidement mais adroitement, Miranda rejoint Andrea sur le lit. Elle chevauche les jambes d’Andrea en prenant appui sur ses propres genoux, assise sur l’envers des cuisses d’Andrea, tout près des magnifiques fesses recouvertes du sous-vêtement noir trempé et odorant.

Le cœur d’Andrea bondit dans sa poitrine, se fracasse contre ses poumons, car elle réalise que Miranda est nue, du moins elle ne porte aucun vêtement en bas des hanches. Elle sent la peau incroyablement douce et chaude de ses jambes se coller à ses cuisses. Après une courte pause de contemplation, Miranda pose une main chaque côté du bassin d’Andrea. Andrea sent les doigts de son amoureuse trembler d’anticipation et elle surprend Miranda gémir au fond de sa gorge. Ses doigts tracent des dessins invisibles tout près de la courbe de ses fesses.

« Si tu savais ce que j’aimerais te faire… » confesse Miranda avec séduction.

Allongée à plat-ventre, offrant l’entièreté de son corps avec passivité, Andrea ressent la gênante accumulation de liquide entre ses jambes qui commence à couler le long de ses cuisses et qui s’imbibe sur les couvertures sous elle. Cette lubrification n’est rien comparé à celle qui s’en vient, puisque Miranda commence à caresser son bassin, avant de poser une main sur chacune des fesses exposées, et les palpe avec passion. Avec embarras, Andrea mouille d’avantage ses propres cuisses. Les paumes de Miranda frottent de haut en bas, empoigne les rondeurs, les serre, recommence à les faire bouger. L’éditrice glisse ses pouces vers le centre de ses fesses, sans disparaître sous le sous-vêtement. Miranda recommence, palpe, masse, empoigne, relâche, et fait glisser ses pouces vers le centre, chatouillant l’entre-jambe bouillant de la femme endormie. Et voilà que Miranda fait quelque chose de surprenant : elle grogne de plaisir avant de poser sa bouche ouverte contre une des fesses, léchant la rondeur avec la pointe de sa langue, tandis que ses caresses deviennent de plus en plus possessives.

N’étant pas une femme expressive, Miranda ne hausse jamais le ton de sa voix et ne démontre que rarement ses états d’esprit par la gravité de sa voix. Et pourtant voici Miranda, obnubilée par le désir brut qui s’empare d’elle. C’est pour cela que ce fantasme rend Andrea folle de plaisir. Être témoin de l’appétence de Miranda, l’admirer retirer toute censure, et être l’objet de ses désirs, est une notion à elle-seule capable de lui faire atteindre une jouissance incomparable.

Andrea ressent la salive de Miranda, adore la langue bouillante de Miranda, reconnait la forme de sa bouche qui mordille et embrasse la rondeur de ses fesses, encense la respiration entre-coupée de Miranda. Ivre de plaisir, Andrea laisse échapper une lamentation aigue lorsque la langue de Miranda s’aventure sous le tissu du sous-vêtement qui cache encore son sexe, et soudainement, Miranda cesse toute activité, retire sa bouche et ses mains. Est-ce que la femme endormie s’est réveillée?

En ayant geint, Andrea vient-elle de malencontreusement mettre un terme à ce fantasme ?! Ayant envie de supplier Miranda de poursuivre, Andrea révise les règles du jeu et reprend rapidement son immobilité et son silence. Redevenue passive, elle patiente les prochains gestes de Miranda, si Miranda le lui permet. Car si la princesse endormie se réveille, la ravisseuse va prendre la fuite.

Dans le silence et l’immobilité, Andrea perçoit la respiration bruyante Miranda et cela excite Andrea par-dessus tout. Haletante, empressée et prévenante, Miranda tente, elle-aussi, de maintenir sa concentration et elle surveille les moindres gestes d’Andrea pour s’assurer de son consentement. L’éditrice est encore assise sur les cuisses d’Andrea, les mains planant au-dessus du corps de son amoureuse, prête à se retirer ou à continuer. Constatant qu’Andrea ne se réveille pas, Miranda replace ses paumes bouillantes sur les fesses rougies par ses massages. Andrea se mord la langue pour ne pas gémir et pour ne pas onduler les hanches.

Miranda expire fortement par le nez, de plus en plus rapidement, car elle glisse ses pouces sous le tissu du sous-vêtement, caressant la douceur incroyable de la vulve d’Andrea. Miranda perd ses repères tellement Andrea est mouillée.

« Oh, ma déesse! » Miranda laisse échapper cette exclamation par mégarde, trop fort, au risque de réveiller la Sleeping Beauty. Si Andrea n’était pas aussi concentrée à combattre son orgasme prématuré et à contenir tous ses gémissements de plaisir, elle aurait entendu Miranda émettre des bruits semblables à un désespoir au contact de son sexe.

Avec un empressement rarissime, Miranda glisse ses doigts dans la lubrification d’Andrea, en récolte le plus possible afin d’en ramener directement sur la rondeur de la fesse gauche d’Andrea, en l’étendant comme une crème sur la surface dénudée. Rien n’aurait préparé Andrea à ce que Miranda s’apprête à faire.

Tout en émettant des plaintes de luxure, Miranda change de position pour chevaucher la fesse mouillée d’Andrea, écartant ses propres jambes afin de poser l’entièreté de son sexe sur la rondeur délicieuse et mouillée. Les poils humides chatouillent la peau mouillée d’Andrea. Impossible de contenir l’exclamation de ravissement qui surprend Andrea, et Miranda le lui pardonne, incapable elle-même de ralentir la cadence. Ainsi, en s’allongeant le long du dos d’Andrea, Miranda commence à onduler les hanches afin de frotter son sexe contre la fesse de sa bien-aimée. D’une main, Miranda empoigne la camisole froissée contre ses omoplates pour garder une mainmise sur Andrea. D’une autre main, Miranda s’appuie contre le matelas, afin de ne pas transposer tout le poids de son corps contre celui d’Andrea. Miranda choisit le tribadisme, incapable de résister à la tentation de ses fesses.

« Tu es mienne… »

Les ondulations des cuisses de Miranda sont désorientées, impulsives et tout simplement enivrantes. Andrea se sent comme le centre de l’Univers, enveloppée par les matières célestes que sont Miranda, tournoyant autour d’elle comme si leur vie en dépendait. Elles incarnent un trou noir où toute l’énergie du monde virevolte. Andrea sent la magnifique petitesse du clitoris de Miranda qui tournoie contre la souplesse de ses fesses. Andrea adore quand Miranda presse plus fort, appose d’avantage sa vulve contre sa fesse, elle reconnait même ses petites-lèvres qui bougent lors des frottements de plus en plus rapides, et se réjouit de sentir sa fesse être mouillée davantage.

Miranda halète près de l’oreille d’Andrea, qui, à son tour, se permet aussi d’expulser des expirations profondes. Miranda doit le remarquer, car sa main tremblante qui empoignait la camisole se libère et se faufile près du visage d’Andrea. Sa main survole ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle glisse un doigt près de l’ouverture de sa bouche, touche la langue d’Andrea du bout du doigt avant de caresser à nouveau la rondeur de ses lèvres, comme si elles s’embrassaient. La Sleeping Beauty se permet un seul geste, un seul, qui est celui de tournoyer sa langue autour du doigt qui s’infiltre dans sa bouche, comme si elles baisaient.

Miranda sanglote de plaisir, et cela propulse sa cadence. De plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus vigoureusement, elle ondule son sexe contre Andrea tandis que la sensitivité de ses doigts caresse la douceur incroyable des lèvres pulpeuses de la bouche d’Andrea.

« Oh, An-drea…Andre-aa… » l’abandon est palpable dans cette voix brisée et entre-coupée de jouissance. Andrea imagine la vulve humide, collante et chaude de Miranda et soudainement Andrea a une soif incontrôlable. Andrea décide de refermer ses lèvres autour du doigt introduit dans sa bouche et le tète avec vigueur et avec poigne, imitant les contractions du clitoris. Et cela a précipité Miranda au bord du précipice. Lors de son orgasme, ses hanches ont cessé leurs ondulations pour ne créer que de minuscules tournoiements pressés et concentrés contre la rondeur de la fesse, laissant une empreinte mouillée contre la peau engourdie par le frottement des poils de son pubis. L’odeur du sexe et du parfum de Miranda s’infiltre dans ses narines

Andrea est étourdie, assoiffée, bouillante, enivrée et ne se rappelle plus comment bouger. Elle croit que si elle bouge un seul muscle, un orgasme va immédiatement s’emparer de son corps sans préavis. Lentement, Miranda reprend le contrôle de son état, retrouve une respiration plus modérée, et embrasse la nuque d’Andrea avant de se glisser paresseusement à ses côtés. Voyant qu’Andrea ne bouge toujours pas, Miranda commence à s’inquiéter de cette immobilité. La satisfaction de son orgasme s’éclipse peu à peu. Andrea respire si rapidement qu’elle pourrait se saturer d’oxygène.

« Andrea, est-ce que tout va bien? Aimerais-tu me parler? Aimerais-tu me regarder? »

Andrea ne bouge toujours pas, elle en est incapable. Si elle regarde Miranda, elle va orgasmer sur le champ. Si elle ouvre la bouche pour parler, elle va orgasmer. Mais elle parvient à sourire, un sourire éclatant qui transpose tout son bonheur. Ce faisant, elle perd le rythme de sa respiration qui devient décontenancée. Rassurée par ce sourire, Miranda croit comprendre ce que nécessite sa princesse qui est toujours endormie. Poursuivre le fantasme. Reprendre le rôle de la ravisseuse et l’inerte.

« Tu étais si délicieuse à prendre, » Miranda commente chaudement, parcourant à nouveau son doigt contre cette merveilleuse bouche.

Andrea laisse échapper une lamentation aigue. Miranda affiche une fierté.

« Dès que je suis entrée dans cette chambre, j’ai senti ton excitation dans toute la pièce. » Et cela, Andrea sait qu’il s’agit de la flagrante vérité. Miranda fait parcourir sa main le long du corps d’Andrea qui est aux prises avec des spasmes.

Andrea mord sa lèvre inférieure et elle aimerait se tortiller de vouloir. Voyant Andrea réagir, sans hésitation, Miranda glisse sa main entre les fesses d’Andrea, sous le sous-vêtement pour atteindre son sexe et y pénétrer deux doigts avec fermeté. Quelques secondes après le contact, Andrea atteint un orgasme qui la rend sourde et aveugle. Enfin, la Sleeping Beauty retrouve l’animation, la conscience, la réciprocité et elle laisse échapper un cri de délivrance qui est plus silencieux qu’elle aurait cru, comme si elle était devenue muette.

Effectivement, tout est noir et Andrea n’entend plus rien. Graduellement, ses sens lui reviennent. En ouvrant les yeux, Andrea s’aperçoit que Miranda a allumé la lampe sur la table de chevet. Elle capture le regard attendri et allègre de Miranda qui fixe son visage. Les joues de Miranda sont roses et quelques gouttelettes de sueur se sont emmêlées à sa coiffure près de ses oreilles. Ses yeux bleus sont d’une brillance étincelante et elle est la créature la plus précieuse au monde.

Elles se regardent et partagent le même sourire, à la fois timide et affectueux. Andrea, fidèle à elle-même, éclate de rire, un rire d’enivrement. 

« Comment vas-tu? » questionne Miranda en replaçant le toupet d’Andrea qui se colle contre sa peau en sueur. « Est-ce que tu es satisfaite? »

« Oh, Miranda! C’était extraordinaire! » se réjouit Andrea en s’abandonnant dans le creux des bras de son amoureuse. Leurs corps sont endoloris de jouissance et engourdis de fatigue, mais elles se serrent fortement l’une contre l’autre, savourant la quiétude de cet instant.

« Merci, merci, merci! » Andrea couvre le visage de Miranda de baisés de remerciements. Exténuées, contentées, émerveillées, Andrea et Miranda resserrent leur embrassade. Curieusement, c’est Andrea qui berce amoureusement Miranda, voulant à la fois la rassurer, à la fois la remercier pour ce cadeau merveilleux de confiance et d’abandon. 

« Alors tu es bien? Je ne t’ai pas blessé ? » s’inquiète Miranda malgré les milles baisés heureux d’Andrea. S’il y a bien quelque chose qu’Andrea ne peut faire, c’est mentir. Son visage est trop expressif, et présentement, Andrea semble flotter le nuage le plus élevé en altitude.

« Je vais parfaitement bien car toi, Miranda, tu es la personne la plus séduisante au monde! » Une telle affirmation est difficile à croire pour l’éditrice, mais encore là, Andrea est incapable de mentir, et Miranda est ravie du compliment. Andrea embrasse Miranda avec amour.

« Tu m’as vraiment impressionné, un peu plus et je pensais mourir de plaisir. » Sur ce, Andrea se rappelle les ondulations des hanches de Miranda et en réaction, elle sent son clitoris se contracter légèrement en sympathie.

« Il ne faut pas exagérer, » commente Miranda de manière nonchalante. L’épuisement émotionnel et physique rattrape son corps.

« Comment te sens-tu? » demande Andrea en voyant Miranda se fatiguer.

Après quelques temps pour réfléchir, Miranda aussi accepte de dire la vérité.

« Mieux. Merci pour cette opportunité. J’avais besoin de cette adrénaline, et maintenant j’ai besoin de repos, » commente-t-elle en tapant affectueusement sur les hanches d’Andrea. Être téméraire et audacieuse est épuisant.

« Dure journée à Runway? » devine Andrea qui suppose qu’il y a encore eu des retards et des erreurs, et Miranda a profité de ce fantasme pour transposer l’énergie de sa frustration « Aimerais-tu quelque chose à manger? Ou prendre une douche? » suggère Andrea, prête à soutenir Miranda.

« Hmm-hmm, » murmure Miranda, aux paupières soudainement lourdes. En sécurité, aimée, au chaud dans ce nid d’amour, Miranda se sent s’endormir paisiblement. Elle ne remarque presque pas Andrea qui éteint la lumière sur la table de chevet, et ne distingue presque pas Andrea les abrier avec la couverture, mais elle apprécie la présence réconfortante et coutumière de son Andrea qui la prend dans ses bras, l’accompagnant dans un sommeil réparateur. 


End file.
